1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the assembling of heat sinks, thermal heat spreaders and electronic or integrated circuit device packaging. In particular, the present relates to a structure and method for removably attaching a heat sink to a heat spreader through stud elements disposed on a top surface of a plastic mold cover/lid disposed therebetween for receiving bolts, screws, rivets or other type of fasteners to an electronic laminate package, such as, a BGA (ball grid array) or PBGA (plastic ball grid array) to improve heat dissipation and controllable forces and pressures applied to the electronic laminate package.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that there has been rapid development in electronic or integrated circuit package technology and, as a result, the electronic or integrated circuit package components are becoming smaller and circuitry within the electronic package components is becoming increasingly dense. As the circuit density increases heat generation typically increases as well. Thus, heat dissipation is becoming more critical as the technology develops. This technology includes Ball-grid array (BGA) type integrated circuits (ICs), which will be referred to as simply “BGAs”. They have an array of solder balls on the bottom of an IC, which provide electrical connection to the IC. Many techniques have been used to try to improve the reliability of BGAs mounted on printed circuit boards (PCB). Other techniques have been used to try to reduce the amount of stress and shock applied to the BGA.
Various techniques may typically be used to remove or dissipate heat generated by an electronic or integrated circuit component, which may also be referred to as an electronic die. These techniques may include passive and active configurations. One passive configuration involves a conductive material in thermal contact with the backside of a packaged die. This conductive material is often a slug, a heat spreader, or an integrated heat spreader (IHS).
One of the primary purposes for a spreader is to spread, or absorb, and dissipate the heat generated by the die, which minimizes concentrated high-heat locations or hot spots within the die. A heat spreader is attached approximate the back side of the electronic die with a thermally conductive material, such as a thermal interface (TIM) disposed therebetween. Typically thermal interface materials may include, for example, thermally conductive gels, grease or solders. Heat spreaders are typically constructed of a thermally conductive material such as aluminum, electrolytically plated copper, copper alloy, or ceramic, among others.
Heat spreaders may be attached to a substrate using solder, sealants, or other types of adhesive materials. In operation, heat is typically conducted from the electronic die through the thermal interface to the heat spreader by heat conduction. A vent hole is known to be formed in a heat spreader (not shown), and may provide pressure relief inside the electronic package. A heat sink may be attached to a top side of a heat spreader, and in operation, heat is transferred from the heat spreader to the heat sink, and convective heat transfer primarily transfers heat from the heat sink to the surrounding air. Heat sinks are typically attached to a spreader by use of an adhesive material, or mechanical attachment devices, for example, bolts, pins, screws, rivets, and other types of mechanical attachment devices.
It is well known to have a BGA package attached to a heat slag. The method of fixing the heat slag to the BGA package is by a heat conductive double-faced tape or thermal conductive bonding agent. A method of fixing the heat slag or the heat sink to a motherboard via a backing or support plate by studs, spacers and/or mechanical attachment devices, such as, bolts, pins, screws, rivets, and other types of mechanical attachment devices generates unwanted stress or forces that causes damage to the BGA or integrated circuit package.